


Fun in Patience

by cloudy_skies



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejections, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the words left Kisumi's mouth, Haruka felt in his gut that he would be the persistent type. He always was, if memory served him right. "I want you to be mine." Kisumi said and Haruka had no idea if whether or not the fluttering in his chest was from fear or excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Warning: Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: “Only” by Qrion

Haruka felt like he should berate himself as he squirmed and writhed beneath Kisumi's body. The other teen shouldn't even be at his house but he was, having arrived hours ago straight from his club activities for the day. It'd been a surprise visit quite frankly, and although Haruka had been visibly upset by his untimely arrival (while he was in the middle of cooking dinner he might add), he wasn't upset enough to turn the taller teen away. No, he wasn't that cruel—cold yes but not spiteful despite what the pink haired teen probably deserved for the antics he pulled during their junior high school years.

Haruka also had to hand it to the other teen for picking a Friday. It was convenient to say the least but he didn't feel like boosting the others ego so Haruka remained silent on the matter.

'How did it come to this?' Haruka wondered though, his breath hitching as Kisumi's mouth attached itself to his neck and began to suck forcefully and lick his skin teasingly.

Before he'd been tackled down and embraced, Kisumi's words reverberated again in his mind. "Haruka, to tell you the truth, I've always liked you." Kisumi had said. "Ever since middle school." It made Haruka's head spin and it was a wonder why he hadn't pushed the other teen away.

Throughout the one sided struggle (on Kisumi's part for being unable to control himself), Haruka kept still. That is, until now when he felt Kisumi's hands venture downwards. Yeah, no, that was definitely not good!

"If that's true, if you've always liked me, you had a funny way of showing it back then." Haruka finally countered, brows furrowing slightly in what he assumed was frustration and hopefully not misinterpreted embarrassment. Like? Kisumi? Of all people? It was almost laughable but why was his face flush and heated anyways? Why was his breath quick? "Especially with the way you hung around Makoto..." He slowly added, saying it under his breath as his hands fought to keep the pinkette's hands from heading towards his groin area.

Above him, Kisumi's assault stopped midway from pulling at Haruka's shorts just as the other's hands grabbed his wrists. It was obvious he heard what he'd said despite the low volume of his voice.

"Honestly, it couldn't be helped." Kisumi chuckled, moving back up until he was centimeters away from Haruka's face. "After all, how else was I supposed to get your attention if the only person you ever looked at was Makoto?"

And Haruka shrugged, eyes narrowed at him. "Could have fooled me..."

"I highly doubt that would have been possible but it still worked didn't it?" Kisumi asked, tilting his head as he smiled playfully. "By taking Makoto away if only for a little while, you began to notice and give me the attention I wanted."

This time, Haruka actually glared at him and it was then that Kisumi realized he stepped on a nerve (though it was involuntary on his part, maybe?). "I don't remember giving you any positive attention, negative was more like it."

"Aw, don't be so cold..." Kisumi frowned, laying his head down against Haruka's shoulder. "I've always watched you, wondering what it was that drew Rin to you, what drew everyone to you..." He began to say. "You even had Sousuke's attention but it turned out much differently than everyone else's, I'm sure..."

"I don't understand."

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Kisumi whined into his chest, effectively annoying Haruka at this point.

"Please, be more specific than this..." He mumbled.

"Fine..." Kisumi replied, looking up at him with a pout. "You're very unromantic, you know that?"

"I never said I was to begin with." Haruka deadpanned.

"I guess you have a point there."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Gradually, Kisumi began to smile in a way that made Haruka's fingers twitch. It was taking a lot more out of him not to knock the other teen off (though he was pretty certain the deed should have been done by now). But it was way too much effort he tried to reason, so he didn't move at all.

When the words left Kisumi's mouth, Haruka felt in his gut that he would be the persistent type. He always was, if memory served him right. "I want you to be mine." Kisumi said and Haruka had no idea if whether or not the fluttering in his chest was from fear or excitement.

"Excuse me?" He couldn't help but ask, blinking in question now but all Kisumi did was smile nonchalantly before pressing their lips together.

"Will you go out with me?" Kisumi worded it differently this time but the sentence still held true to the words said previously and Haruka's breath hitched.

"Go out?" Haruka repeated slowly, his blue eyes twinkling under the living room light.

Kisumi simply nodded. "And please be my boyfriend." He added, his cheeks turning as pink as his hair.

Too much, it was just too much for Haruka to take in all at once. Feeling his head swirl though, it didn't stop him from trying to sit up again and Kisumi, thank goodness was gracious enough to move aside and allow Haruka the space to breath. Sitting knee to knee though, Haruka fell forward until he was pressed up against the other's chest and slowly but surely, Kisumi wrapped his strong arms around the others back to embrace him tightly.

The other's presence really was too much right now, Haruka thought again with a sigh and yet he couldn't help but press himself even closer to Kisumi's body regardless of how conflicted his emotions were raging inside of him. Still, his warmth produced a soothing effect, one that left Haruka a tad bit sleepy in the midst of the dizzying spell which hovered over him.

Closing his eyes, Haruka continued to lay there in Kisumi's arms, unmoving and mentally exhausted. Nevertheless, as much as he wanted to leave the moment in silence, Haruka figured that deep down, Kisumi was bound to bring up the topic again. He was annoying that way and Haruka couldn't allow the goof to ruin the serenity, not when he wanted to do it himself, he thought.

Inhaling deeply, Haruka prepared himself and as he slowly sat back up again, he dared to look up at the other, blue eyes defiant yet determined. "So, you want us to be boyfriends?" He asked.

Kisumi nodded in response. "Are you saying yes?" He piped, clearly excited which was a sharp contrast to Haruka's poker face.

And like a slap to the face, Haruka just stared. "No." He replied flatly and Kisumi's expression fell instantly in a matter of seconds.

"Huh?" The pinkette whined. "Haru-chan…"

But Haruka wouldn't have any of the other's fussing as he looked away to the side to avoid the others sadden gaze. The poor teen looked like a kick puppy and it took every ounce of self-control Haruka had to keep himself from smiling victoriously in front of him. Now came the best part, he thought to himself. "Prove to me first that you sincerely want me to be your boyfriend and then I'll reconsider…" He said, blushing softly once the words were out in the open and no sooner did he say that did Kisumi's expression change into that of shock before morphing into one of joy.

"Seriously?!" He asked, dumbstruck now but the way the glow in his eyes danced told Haruka how overjoyed the pinkette truly was and he nodded shyly in response. After all, Haruka himself was still trying to reel in on what he just said.

Happy, Kisumi was incredibly happy and in the height of the moment he kissed Haruka like it was his last. Of course there was some protest on the other teen's end, Kisumi heard the way the other released an embarrassed noise but eventually, he felt Haruka kiss him back and Kisumi's lips curved into a smile as he moved to deepen the connection between them. When he pulled away finally, his breath heavy but his mind still high on finally receiving Haruka's affections, he took note of Haruka's disapproving gaze and swallowed nervously with a short laugh.

"You're not allowed to kiss me like that until you prove yourself first." Haruka deadpanned. "Is that understood?"

"Crystal." Kisumi gulped.

Honestly, the guy really did have quite a ways to go before Haruka said yes and Kisumi sighed, somewhat dejectedly as a result. It'd be worth it in the end though, he surmised, smiling softly at the other teen and instead of kissing his lips, Kisumi settled for one aimed at his cheek.

This was only the beginning, he thought as he caught sight of Haruka's blushing face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write KisuHaru for awhile now so this drabble was really fun for me to do. It's non-traditional confessions in a sense since Haruka didn't give Kisumi a yes but it leaves room for him to accept in the future when Kisumi asks him again. I was merely considering that scene of Kisumi sticking his tongue out at Haruka during junior high when he pretty much tried to take Makoto's attention away from Haruka so of course I wanted to write Haruka still holding that resentment towards him. Also when I think of KisuHaru, I actually find it similar to KiseKuro and so I ended up implementing the way I would write KiseKuro into this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! (:


End file.
